Son Goku (Canon, OGDB)/BatMario753
|-|Kid Goku= |-|Oozaru Goku= |-|Teen Goku= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Left living alone after his grandfather's death, when Goku bumps into Bulma on her search for the Dragon Balls, he starts on a quest that would take him across the planet and make him perhaps the greatest martial artist his world had ever known. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 7-A as an Oozaru | Low 6-B Name: Son Goku Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 12 - 20 Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets and induce explosions or form defensive barriers) , Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki sensing, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight (Learned before the 23rd Budokai. Even before learning to use his Ki to fly, Goku could accomplish flight via the Flying Nimbus or by rotating his tail like a helicopter blade), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Healing (With Senzu Beans), Transformation (Can transform into an Oozaru under the full Moon), Resistance to Electricity and Poison (It took days but Goku eventually overcame the poisonous affects of the Ultra Divine Water), Spin Attack | Same as before minus the Oozaru, can creates flashes of light to blind his opponents, can shoot Invisible Kiai attacks Attack Potency: City level+ (Defeated King Piccolo who was this strong), Mountain level as an Oozaru (Increases his power several times over) | Small Country level+ (Fought evenly against and ultimately defeated Piccolo) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Tao Pai Pai and went on to become much faster) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged and outsped Piccolo's ki blasts, Mr. Popo taught him how to be faster than lightning) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 '''(Pushed a very large boulder and his physical strength continued to grow exponentially beyond there), '''higher as an Oozaru | At least Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class+, Mountain Class as an Oozaru | ' Small Country Class+' Durability: City level+ (Is King Piccolo's equal), Mountain level as an Oozaru | Small Country level+ (Tanked Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave). Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and pulled out victories against both King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr., even after being beaten down and essentially tortured by both, losing the use of most of his limbs against King Piccolo and all of them against Piccolo Jr., on top of being mortally wounded. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with the Kamehameha and the Power Pole. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with ki techniques and the Power Pole. Standard Equipment: Power Pole: A magical staff that can stretch across many meters. Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. Goku's skill has allowed him to outwit opponents with centuries worth of combat experience. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki even allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Weaknesses: Initially, Goku can be weakened and put into intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, though he permanently loses his tail during his this training with Kami . At first, he could not sustain effective flight without the Flying Nimbus, but he learns how to fly before the 23rd Budokai. As an Oozaru, he becomes a mindless berserker with no control over himself. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. Goku cups his hands together, says "Kamehameha" while charging his ki, and shoots out a large ki beam. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. In his fight against King Piccolo, Goku used a Kamehameha to propel himself into the air and punch straight through King Piccolo with his one good arm. Martial Arts: Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of Earth's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korrin, and Kami. *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). *'Saiyan Physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Goku will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. However, this comes at the expense of his skill, turning him into a violent, mindless monster who cannot differentiate between friend and foe. (Can not be used by Teen Goku as he lacks a tail) (The following are moves Goku learned when he was a teenager and are not usable by him as a child) *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Super Kamehameha:' The same as a normal Kamehameha except much stronger and larger. Key: Kid | Teen Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:BatMario753